


The punnining

by foofymonkey234



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, dont pay atention to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foofymonkey234/pseuds/foofymonkey234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skype group<br/>dragons<br/>punning birds</p>
            </blockquote>





	The punnining

This was it, the final part of his quest. After his long and dangerous journey Lux and his friends finally made it to the lair of Tenebris. This is it, thought Lux, we will finally defeat Tenebris and end his evil reign over the kingdom and return the throne to the queen. “Come out mighty Tenebris, I have traveled along and hard road and demand you face me like the dragon you say you are,” Lux yelled into the open mouth of the cave. He heard nothing but a quiet fluttering sound. “Fine if you won’t come to me I’ll come to you,” Lux said as he led his group of allies into the cave. Once they entered the throne room they were surprised to see the giant throne empty except for a small bird and a single piece of paper. Lux warily approached the bird noticing that it was but a simple crow. As he drew nearer the crow spoke to him,” what did one wall say to the other wall?” Lux was confused, was this part of his quest, was this not the end? “Meet you in the corner!” cried the crow. Lux decided to look at the note next. It simply said “I quit”. Nothing more, nothing less. Lux was growing eve more confused when the crow spoke again. “What did the ocean say to the shore? Nothing it just waved!” That was when everything became clear to Lux.


End file.
